Operation: BTTF
by Psycrosis
Summary: Tails And Sonic Soar through time and see there future. Version 2.0Short first chapter, will lengthen over subsequant chapters.
1. Back To The Future

Hello I'm KillerFruit and this is my first story, it was put on early today but was taken off for re-evaluation on my behave

So please enjoy version 2 of Operation:BTTF

**Disclaimer-I own nothing...Wait you want more...ummm... Back to the future is owned by the cast and crew of the movie**

**Sonic and everything sonic related is owned by SEGA**

**Operation: BTTF**

A Blast loud enough to wake the dead screamed from mystic ruins all the way to station square casino. The cause of the blast was that of a speeding delorean rocketing down an airstrip run way, disappearing just before it flew over the edge of the cliff, but nobody heard or saw the splash of a pink hammer falling into the sea far below.

**Earlier that day**

Tails and Sonic were putting the final touches on Tail's latest invention, mostly painting, upholstering, and installing the flux capacitor. "Hey buddy, why do we need this thing again," Sonic asked, this whole experiment making no sense in his head. "The thing you are referring to supplies the 1.21 gigawatts needed to power the time circuits," replied tails, sighing like it was the fiftieth time he said that (it was actually the hundredth). "Jigowatts? What the hell is a jigowatt?" Tails never had the chance to answer that question when the doorbell rang. "Hello" asked Sonic as he looked through the spy-hole, making sure it wasn't Amy, once he saw knuckles he opened the door, but he didn't see the hammer hovering over knuckles head, he realized his mistake immediately, "Sonniku" Amy screamed, running up to sonic and crushing him from the inside. Sonic, who was trying to get knuckles, failed as he went to go find Tails. Some time later, after Sonic somehow escaped the clutches of his captor, he ran to tails in the garage.

"And that's how it works" said Tails to an absent faced knuckles, whose reply back was "and what's this triangle thing do again" at that Tails threw up his hands and left to finish the paint job, Cobalt and Vermillion.

As day turned to night, Knuckles left while dragging Amy out with him, ignoring the begs and screams . Tails was climbing in the delorean, running final checks while Sonic was extracting the runway, once they buckled in, Tails brought them to the beginning of the runway. "I'm sure glad Amy isn't coming Tails" stated Sonic, "all she would do is bug me." "_Even though I like her"_ he thought. Tails disregared the comment, nowing how much he wanted her to come. Then accelerated the car, going faster and faster down the runway. Soon the end was coming closer, signifying Panic stricken sounds coming from Sonic. Right before the car disappeared into the time hole, Amy jumped and grabbed onto the door handled, but failed to notice that she dropped her hammer into the sea below.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there's chap. 1, now i don't do good with with schedules so expect an update when it comes.

P.S- Expect an Amy-sical


	2. Indigo, Pink, And Blue

Well here it is CHAP. 2, this one is about as long as the last one, but i promise that they will get longer

So enjoy and review please, criticsm is always appreciated

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bang echoed across the dank alleyway, followed shortly by screeching. "Well that was fun" said Tails to a white-knuckled hedgehog. "NEVER AGAIN" He screamed, scared shitless. After calming down, Sonic tried to open his door, but it wouldn't budge, "could you help here please buddy" he asked Tails, who was soaking in the futuristic graffiti of a station square 2021 alley. "Sure" he skipped around and stopped dead. "Uh oh" he muttered, prying Amy's frozen body off the door. "What's going on" Sonic asked curiously, thinking that the door was stuck, his kitsune friend replied in a somewhat confused tone "we've seem to picked up a time-traveling hitchhiker" once that was said, Sonic scrambled out of the driver side door and ran to the other side all while thinking over and over "Please not Amy."

**Later that day** (the time circuit was set for 8:00am)

"Oh Sonic I was so scared, I got all cold and froze and I lost my favourite hammer and ….."_ "There she goes again, if only I could tell here nice enough to be quiet or at least slow down"_ Sonic said to himself. He had to watch Amy because Tails went to the store to get some disguises. After the third run of Amy's tale, Tails (Ha) returned with a bag of clothes, hairspray, and papers for all of them to wear. Sonic styled his quills over his face, covering it, while wearing a plain red T-shirt with flames on it. Amy took out her head band and threw all her quills back, sporting a black and red dress. Tails, dyed his fur a more orange colour, and wore a forest green shirt that sported a leafy pattern all around. Once dressed Tails was explaining the next step "These" he said while handing out the papers "are your visas, they allow you to explore with out worrying." Once he said that, all three walked out the alley and into the world.

The first stop was at Sonics house, as they walked down main street, they noticed that everything looked just the same as 2006 , minus the circular doors and the sparkling road, " It's so beautiful, makes me want to live here now" Amy sighed wishing for the future, Sonic and Tails nodded in agreement, they both found it very relaxing . As they got closer to his house , An Indigo Hedgehog ran right up to Amy and screamed "DADDY, MOMMYS HOME. I told you she didn't die," she chirped happiely. "Amethyst don't yell like that, she died and she's not coming back" a thirty year-old-Sonic said while stepping outside, but as soon as he looked all he could say was "AMY?"

Oh Dear what has happened to amy in the future and why did tails dye his fur find out soon

- not a promise


End file.
